Where's Evie?
by Sparkles66
Summary: Ben promised Evie she wouldn't be stuck on the isle again. What if he couldn't keep that promise?
1. Leaving the Isle

A/N: In this story Evie and Doug are NOT a couple. Jay and Evie both like each other but are not a couple... yet. This story also contains elements from both the first book and the movies.

Summary: Ben promised Evie she wouldn't be stuck on the isle again. What if he broke that promise?

* * *

"Come on!" Carlos yelled as the teenagers ran to the limo. They ran into the vehicle in a rush to get back to Auradon and of the Isle. Ben jumped in the drivers seat and the second the doors were closed sped off down the road.

In the back of the limo everyone was calming down from the adrenaline rush they just felt. Jay looked around the limo to take a head count. "Guys where's Evie?" Jay started to panic.

Mal and Carlos shot their heads up from where they were leaning against the head rest and leaning with their head in their hands respectively at Jay's words, Carlos startling Dude in the process. They looked for themselves and panicked when they couldn't find their blue haired friend in the limo either.

"Relax guys. I saw her going towards the front of the limo. I think she's making sure Ben gets us off the isle and not lost." Lonnie assured them. They nodded that they had heard what she had said but did not speak.

The rest of the ride back was tense and silent. Not even Dude made a sound. The Villain Kids did not yet want to talk about what had happened with Evie up front though it would be the first conversation they had once they got back.

There was so much that had to be discussed. Would Mal get back together with Ben? Would she still want to go back to the isle? Most important of all they had to talk about the one thing they had been avoiding since they chose good. The reason Mal decided to leave Auradon in the first place. They were still battling with the evil inside of them.

Mal, Carlos, and Jay each had all of these thoughts racing through their heads. Lonnie sat, also in silence, watching them carefully. It was obvious to the daughter of Mulan that there was a lot that had yet to be said but also knew it was not her place to say anything about it. So Lonnie too sat in silence as she looked out the tinted window at the bleak and dreary scenery as they passed it by.

They were approaching the magical barrier and when they were only feet away up in the front if the limo Ben picked up the remote and hit the big button on it. Just before they reached the end of the isle the barrier opened for the briefest second before closing behind them as the magical bridge continued to appear in front of them allowing them to get back to the school.

After they got across the ocean separating the isle the villains from the heroes it was only a matter of minutes before they were pulling into the garage and Ben pulled the limo to a stop. They silently got out of the limo. Once they were all out they just stood for a moment. Jay looked around. Mal, Carlos, Dude, Lonnie, Ben... where was Evie.

Jay tensed up again as did Mal and Carlos when they came to the same conclusion that he had. "Ben" Jay ground out through clenched teeth trying trying his best to keep his temper intact for the moment. "Where is Evie." He left a slight pause between each word, anger dripping from his voice. Ben's eyes widened as he looked at the son of Jafar. "What are you talking about? She was in back with the rest of you."

"No she wasn't!" Carlos yelled.

Mal turned on Lonnie. "You told us you she got in front to give Ben directions!" Mal's eyes were glowing green and Lonnie took a few steps away from her with her arms up defensively.

"Mal I swear I saw her running towards the front as I was getting in. I didn't actually see her get in but I assumed that was where she was." Lonnie's words came out shaky as she sputtered out an answer.

"Well apparently you assumed wrong!" Carlos yelled now glaring at the girl too. Jay on the other hand had yet to take his eyes off of the king. In three quick strides he was in front of Ben and had him by his shirt. Jay held Ben up against the car with no hope of Ben getting away unless Jay chose to let him go.

At that moment Fairy Godmother came running into the room. "What on earth is going on here. Do you kids have any idea what time it is, it is far past curfew!"

She was ignored as all eyes were on Ben and Jay. Jay growled at the boy in front of him. "How could you leave without making sure everyone was in the damn car. You promised her she wouldn't be stuck there again!"

"I didn't know. I thought-" Ben started but Jay wasn't hearing it.

"You thought wrong." Jay said. He didn't yell this though, he spoke in barely a whisper and it was ten times more terrifying than if he had been screaming.

"What is the meaning of all of this!" Fairy Godmother shouted over the chaos in front of her. At this point Jay had let go of Ben who sagged against the door of the car as Jay walked over next to Mal and Carlos with his arms crossed still glaring.

Lonnie was the one to speak up and give her a condensed version of the days events. "Mal decided to go back to the isle because she didn't think she fit in here. She left a note for Evie who told Ben who decided to go get her and bring her back. Evie knew Ben wouldn't last five minutes on the isle alone so she told him she would go with him and then got Jay and Carlos to go too. They got there and found her but she refused to come back even after talking to Ben so they were going to leave but then Ben was kidnapped by Uma, Ursula's daughter and her crew, including Gil and Harry the sons of Gaston and Captain Hook. She said they would exchange Ben for the wand. So then Evie went to tell Mal what happened and the plan that she, Jay, and Carlos had come up with. Since Uma wanted your wand Jay and Carlos came back here to use their 3D printer to make a fake wand while Mal and Evie made smoke bombs to use as a distraction when they realized the wand was fake. When Jay and Carlos were here I heard what happened and made them take me with them. So then we went back and went to get Ben and we did but they knew the wand was fake so Mal broke the bridge connecting the dock to the tunnel we left from and we all got back in the limo to come back home and we thought Evie was up front with Ben but she wasn't in the limo. She's still stuck on the isle."

Fairy Godmother was speechless. "Oh my." she whispered.

"That's all you have to say? We have to go get her." Mal gave no one a chance to reply as she and the other two remaining VK's made to get back in the limo.

Now Fairy Godmother stopped them. "Absolutely not." she commanded firmly.

"What?" Mal hissed out, eyes glowing green again before she shook her head and took a deep breath. Her eyes went back to normal but she was still furious. "My best friend is stuck on an island full of villains who, need I remind you, aren't exactly our biggest fans right now. Not to mention her mother!"

"Mal I understand-" Fairy Godmother tried to placate the girl.

"No! You _don't_ understand. You've never been on the isle, you have no idea what it's like there!"

Fairy Godmother now took a calming breath herself now. "Children I realize that you are all worried about Evie but I can't have you go back to the isle again. None of you should have left in the first place and just look what happened then. I will speak with the Royal Council and will have a group of guards go to get Evie in a few days, just long enough for them to prepare."

"A few days?" Jay questioned as if Cinderella's godmother had lost her mind.

"We can't leave her there for days!" Carlos finished Jay's thought.

"Well there is nothing else we can do right now. I will not risk any of you by sending you back or anyone else by sending them off unprepared after everything that has just happened." Fairy Godmother said with finality in her voice. Not that it meant a thing to the three members of the core four. "Now I am going to escort all of you back to your rooms and I am going to get the guards to keep watch on the limo and all exits out of Auradon so don't get any ideas." With that she walked to the door and looked back at them all expectantly. Ben and Lonnie followed immediately and the others reluctantly once they saw she was not planning on moving anywhere until they gave in.

As they walked through the halls Mal, Carlos, and Jay shared a look. Silently agreeing to meet in the boys room and come up with a plan to get back to the isle. They reached Ben's room first but before he went in he pulled Mal aside.

"Mal I am so sorry for everything. I never meant to leave Evie behind, I thought she was with you guys the whole time." Ben started apologizing.

"I know that Ben. I know you wouldn't have left if you knew." Mal accepted his apology but it didn't change the fact that their quartet was currently down to a trio.

"Mal, you know I love you, please-" Mal didn't let Ben finish.

"Ben I know you love me and I told you before I love you but I can't think about that or anything else that's happened until we get Evie back. She's my sister Ben." Mal told him.

"I understand." With that Ben kissed her cheek and slipped into his room.

The silence returned as they made it to Carlos and Jay's room and the boys went in. The rest were about to leave when they suddenly heard yelling. "Chad!" Everyone on the outside of the door looked confused. Suddenly the door was thrown open adn Jay tossed Chad Charming out of the room. "Stay out of our room!" Jay shouted before walking away. A moment later Carlos threw what looked to be an action figure of Chad himself wearing Ben's crown out with him before shutting the door again. Chad grumbled as he grabbed the toy and picked himself up. The door opened one more time to reveal Carlos. "Key." Chad grumbled some more as he held the key out. Carlos snatched it from him before slamming the door shut in the prince's face. Chad turned to Mal. "What's their problem?" he asked but in return got a death glare from her with glowing green eyes. Chad gulped and ran off back to his room.

Deciding that whatever had just happened now was better dealt with later Fary Godmother chose to ignore it. she dropped off Lonnie and then they made it to Mal and Evie's room.

"Mal in light of everything that happened I don't expect you or the others to go to classes tomorrow. Just take your time and I promise you we will get Evie back as soon as we can. Mal nodded and walked into the room shutting the door behind her.

When the door was shut Mal leaned against it and rubbed her temples. A single tear ran down her face. After she heard Fairy Godmother's footsteps walking back down the hallway Mal pushed herself away from the door and walked towards Evie's side of the room. She started looking through the girls bookshelf until she found what she was looking for. Evie's potions book.

Mal waited a few more minutes before she left and walked back down to the guys' room, book in hand. Before she got to the door she something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Mal turned her head and saw the racks of cotillion dresses Evie had made. Mal sighed in frustration, Evie would never forgive herself if these dresses didn't get sent out. Mal turned around and and started shifting through everything Evie had thrown on her desk until she found a blank piece of paper and a marker. Luckily Evie had name tags on all the dresses. Mal wrote on the paper 'Pick up your Evie cotillion dress' and stuck it to the rack before grabbing the book and wheeling the racks to the girls common room before finally heading to her original destination.

She opened the door and let herself in. Carlos was pacing around while Jay just sat in his bed with his head in his hands. No yelling, no throwing things, nothing.

Mal put the book down on a table and sat on Carlos's bed across from Jay. Noticing the purple haired girl Carlos sat down next to her. "Jay" Mal tried to get his attention.

"Don't Mal." he huffed.

"Jay come on." Carlos tried.

"I said don't." He snapped at them. Finally standing and taking Carlos's place in pacing. No one spoke for another minute. "I should have made sure she was there." Jay muttered. "She probably thinks we all abandoned her. We did abandon her."

"Jay she knows we would never leave if we knew she wasn't there. All we can do now is go back to the isle, find her, and bring her back here." Mal told him.

They both knew exactly what Jay was thinking about and tearing himself up about most right now. He was in love with Evie but hasn't told her.

"Evie will be fine. She's not like Ben, she knows how to take care of herself and she knows how the isle works. If she can teach Ben to be a believable enough villain in the time frame we had she can do anything. Including keeping herself safe long enough for us to get back there and find her." Carlos told him.

Jay sighed and rubbed his hands down his face before sitting down again. "Okay you're right, but she shouldn't have to. So now what's the plan?"

Mal stood up and picked the book up from the table. Remember that potion Evie made? The one that knocked Chad out at Family Day. We're going to make that again and then use it on the guards watching the limo and the exit to the isle. Fairy Godmother said nobody will expect us to be in class tomorrow. Nobody would expect us to leave in the middle of the day. So tonight we make the potion and as soon as everyone is in class we go and get her back."

Jay and Carlos agreed with the plan. They worked out a couple of details before sneaking down to the kitchens to make the potion. Once done they sneaked back up to Jay and Carlos's room where they all fell asleep.

* * *

Of course by the time they made it down to breakfast the next morning everyone had found out what happened and gave them all sympathetic looks as they got their food and sat down at their table. Though none of them dared say anything to them or even approach the three villain kids.

They ate in silence glaring at their plates and the stares. When they finished eating they threw out their trash and left the cafeteria without looking at anyone. They went back to the dorm room and bottled up their potion. They got dressed and prepared to go back to the Isle of the Lost.

They heard the final bell ring signalling the start of class and after waiting another ten minutes to ensure that everyone was out of the halls Mal took one potion and went to knock out the guards watching over the exit while Jay and Carlos took the other to to get the limo.

Once the guards were asleep Jay got in the drivers seat while Carlos got in the back where Mal would soon join him. Jay hit a button on the dash board and the window separating the front and back of the car rolled down.

When they got outside Mal was standing around waiting for them, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone coming around that could stop them. When the limo pulled up Mal entered and sat next to Carlos. Jay hit the button that made the magical bridge appear and sped down it to go find Evie.

* * *

Once again the ride was silent. No one could find anything they deemed important enough to say. So instead they all kept to their own thoughts revolving around their blue haired princess.

Jay stared straight ahead but was barely paying attention to what he was doing. He had been protective of Evie for a long time but he wasn't sure when he actually began to fall for her. All he knew was that now he had it bad for her and he, along with Mal and Carlos, would do anything to find her and get her back.

Jay promised himself that when they did find her he would tell her how he felt about her. He would make sure she knew that they never meant to leave her behind and that no matter what they, he, would always be there for her.

It was safe to say that once they reunited with Evie they were not going to let her out of their sight for a long while.

What felt like hours later but really hadn't been all that long at all they arrived back on the isle and parked the limo. Again they got out and covered it before setting off in search of the missing isle girl. Time to go and find Evie. Everything they learned from growing up on the isle resurfaced and with the attitude and confidence of villains they were off.


	2. Evil Queen

"Come on!" Carlos yelled as they all ran back to the limo and started getting in. Evie ran towards the front intending to guide Ben out of the isle. The last thing they needed was for him to get lost.

Evie had just reached the passenger side door and was about to grab the handle when she was grabbed around the waist from behind. Before she could make a sound a hand was covering her mouth. Evie struggled but there were too many people now.

She tried to call out for help but nobody heard her. Evie kicked and tried her best to get away but there were at least six people holding on to her. She tried to call out one last time before the limo doors shut and they drove off, leaving her behind. Evie sagged in despair as she saw her friends disappear in the distance for only a moment before she started struggling again with more vigor than before.

Her feet were no longer touching the ground now and she began to panic. Who were these people and where were they taking her?

They went through back alley ways and passed only a few people. None of them did anything, didn't even bat an eye, not that she expected anyone to help her. On the isle it was every man for themselves. The only ones that would even think to help her had left her behind.

Soon enough Evie recognized the area they were dragging her in and her blood ran cold. She completely froze as the realization of just who these people were and just where they were going hit her.

Her mind went into overdrive. She had to get away. How was she going to get away? Even if she did manage to get away how would she get off the isle?

She had no time to answer any of these questions as an old run down building came into view. Not to say that every building they passed wasn't run down but this one in particular gave her chills. This was Evie's childhood home, her mothers castle, and the men who had taken her were the Evil Queens henchmen.

She was carried inside and up the many stairs until they got to the center of the castle, her mothers 'throne room', which was really just a small living room, and she was unceremoniously dropped on the ground as the henchmen moved themselves to block off any and all points of escape. Windows and doors were no longer and option for the isle princess.

After coming to the conclusion that she had no way of escape Evie looked forward and her eyes met those of her mothers. The Evil Queen did not look happy. Not that she ever looked happy, smiling caused wrinkles. "Mommy" Evie gasped out.

Evil Queen smirked for the slightest second as she looked at her daughter but removed all emotion from her face so fast Evie questioned if it was even there in teh first place. The blue haired girl stood up from the ground and stared at her mother. "Evie darling. How good it is to see you. So tell me have you got yourself a prince yet? How about that castle, don't forget the mother in law wing with lots of mirrors."

"Actually mom-" Evie didn't know what she was going to say but it didn't matter because her mom didn't let her finish anyway.

"I heard you were seen on the isle with a king. Is he the one you chose?"

"What? No!"

"Ah no matter. Prince, king. They all have castles in the end. Now what I want to know though is what you're doing back here without that wand. We can't get off this island and take over the world without it dear. You can't possibly have forgotten that little detail now could you?" From her mothers tone of voice it was clear that she was liable to snap at any moment but Evie knew she had to stand up to her mother. It was now or never.

"Mom stop!" the Queen was about to start ranting before her daughter caught her attention.

She glared down at her daughter and stepped forward so they were less than a foot apart now. "Evie what have a told you? A good princess and a good wife is seen and not heard. Never interrupt your mother. Listen, now that Maleficent and her daughter failed when Mal chose good-" 'good' was said as if the word alone filled her with disgust. "- now it is our time to rule over them all. There will be no question just who the fairest of them all is" obviously she was referring to herself.

Evie ignored the order she was just given and did the exact opposite of what she was told. "Mom I don't want to be a perfect princess." Evie stared into her mother's eyes as she spoke. "I don't want to be a perfect little princess or a perfect little wife. I just want to be me! In Auradon I learned that I am really smart. I'm more than just a pretty face. I don't even care if I get a prince or not I just want to be happy, there is so much more to me than just my looks. It wasn't just Mal mom, I chose good."

The Queen glared at her daughter, her expression lethal. "You will do no such thing!"

Evie snapped now. She was tired of backing down and doing everything her mother told her. "No! I refuse to act like something I'm not. Like some perfect little ditsy princess who can't think for herself. I choose good and I choose to be nothing like you stay the way you are you will never be anything but ugly. I will never follow in your footsteps."

The next thing Evie knew her cheek was stinging and she was on the ground. Her mother had just slapped her in her anger. Evie sat there shocked with her hand over the now red mark on her face. The Evil Queen grabbed her daughter by her long blue hair and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. Evie struggled to get to her feet as she was moved through the castle.

She had just gotten her footing back when her mother opened a door and threw her, still by her hair, into the room knocking her to the floor once more.

"Now when I get back I expect all of these ridiculous ideas to be out of your head for good. Understood?" She didn't wait for an answer and Evie didn't plan to give one. Evil Queen turned on her heel and slammed the door shut before locking it from the outside and ordering two of her henchmen to guard it.

Inside the room Evie looked around and realized she was in her bedroom. Her mother had just grounded her. She stood on shaking legs and walked to her bed before dropping down onto it. How had everything gone so wrong?

Evie lay down on the bed and flinched at how hard it was. She knew she had the softest bed on the isle but after being in Auradon it felt like a slab of stone. Still she did not make an attempt to get up. It didn't matter what her things in Auradon were like she was stuck back on the isle because her friends left without her. How could they not realize she wasn't with them? Was she really that invisible? That easily forgettable?

No. she knew she wasn't. Jay, Carlos, and Mal must have thought she got in. It wasn't until the last second she was grabbed. They were the core four and they were always there for each other. There was no way they would have knowingly left without her.

Mal was her best friend. Yeah they hadn't always gotten along. When someones mother banishes you for a decade that tends to put a damper on any friendship. Then there was the whole Cruella coat closet incident and generally trying to make her miserable, not to mention her revenge plan of making her fall under a thousand year sleep, but they have come so far since then. Evie didn't hesitate to call Mal her sister. Mal was a confidant she told her almost everything.

Carlos had been her first real friend on the isle or ever. She thought of him as her little brother. She still remembers his face when she gave him his first pillow like it had happened yesterday. She hated how his mother treated him and made it her personal mission to make sure he knew someone cared about him

Now jay, that was the one thing Evie didn't tell anyone about not even Mal. She had the biggest crush on Jay and she's not even sure when it started but in the last few weeks she realized she may even be in love with the thief. She didn't really know _how_ it happened. either When she first met him he and Mal were partners in making her miserable but ever since they went on that mission to get Maleficent's staff something changed. That's when they became friends and as far as she could guess her feelings had just grown from there. He could always cheer her up and make her feel special.

They were family. Together they could face Auradon, their parents, the whole world.

They had all gotten in the back while Ben was alone in front. She paused on the king's name. Ben had promised her she wouldn't be stuck here again, she had even told him that she would guide him as he drove them off the isle but he had still left without her. He broke his promise.

Evie may have been thinking unfairly towards Ben but he was back at Auradon prep in his warm bed and she was trapped on the Isle of the Lost, with who knows how many enemies and even worse her mother.

It was time for her to push that all aside. Right now she was here and they were there. If she wanted to survive and find a way off the isle she had to clear her head. No matter how hard she may have tried to forget it over the last few months she was is and always will be and isle girl. These are her roots and who she was raised to be. There would always be evil inside her because that's how she was raised and sixteen years of conditioning since birth can't forgotten.

Now she had to embrace that evil all over again. She was rotten... to the core. Evie stood up and looked around her. She walked over to the single window her room contained and looked out. Her mother hadn't thought to send anyone to guard outside her window. Evie smirked at the foolish mistake.

Evie put one leg out the window and then the other, balancing on the ledge. She side stepped against the wall until she got to the missing bricks and carefully stepped in them, climbing until she as high enough to lift herself onto the roof. Adrenaline was pumping through her. She hadn't done this in so long and it felt good.

With a confident smile in place she strut across the roof and jumped onto the next one before scaling down the building and back onto solid ground. Hands on her hips and a confident swing in her step Evie walked away from her mother's castle determined to never see it or her again.

* * *

Evie had no particular destination in mind when she left. The isle wasn't exactly the best tourist spot and having actually lived here she was even less inclined to wander around aimlessly. However when her stomach started to grumble she decided it was time to head to the market.

The familiar rush of the market place washed over her. People selling, people stealing. Evie was about to become part of the latter.

Flirtatious smirk plastered on her face she strode up to a near by fruit stand with a boy around her age running it. The fruit didn't look like it had started to rot much yet either which was definitely a plus.

Evie walked up to the boy with confidence. "Hi there."

He looked up at hearing her voice and smirked when he saw it was a pretty girl talking to him. "Well hello. What's a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself?" Evie internally grimaced as he got in her personal space but that's just what she needed.

"Nothing much, just wandering around a bit." She circled around him dragging her hand along his shoulder. While she was behind him she casually pocketed a peach. She walked around until she was stood in front of him.

"Ah you better be careful. You never know who's gonna come out of the shadows." Evie knew that painfully well. She was reminded the hard way when she had been trying to get off the damn isle.

"Oh." Evie walked closer to him backing him up into the table that held the fruit before she put her hands on the table on either side of him and leaned in. "I think I'll be just fine. I'm sure I can take care of myself." as she said this she grabbed two pears and spun around letting her hair whip back in his face blocking his view as she stashed the pears in her pockets too.

With one more look back at him and a quick wink she was off leaving the dumbfounded boy behind. As she got away from the market she pulled one of the pears out and took a bite. Not fresh but she had eaten worse in the past so she wasn't about to complain. This was about as good as any food got around here anyway.

As she ate Evie made the decision to head to Mal's old house and hide out there until she was able to decide on her next plan of action. Seeing as she knew there would be no one there she didn't see a reason to keep looking over her shoulder on the streets because her mother's men may be there. She finished her first pear and was half way done with the other by the time she got there.

Looking around on the ground she found and picked up a rock with her free hand then threw it at the sign that swung over and opened the door that would lead her inside. Once she was inside it slammed shut again. Evie made herself comfortable on a couch as she finished her pear and ate the peach.

Once done she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Did her friends even notice she was gone yet? She was sure they had by now, they wold have gotten back to Auradon hours ago but then why hadn't they come back to find her yet? Maybe they got caught when they got back to school. She refused to let herself think they were going to leave her, she knew better. but that still left the question how long she would be stuck there before they came.

Evie decided that any longer than absolutely necessary was far too long. If only she had a way to get off the isle herself but the barrier wouldn't allow it. If only she could shut it down for just a second. By the time anyone even noticed it had opened, if even then, it would have been closed already.

Evie got an idea. Before they had gone to Auradon, before they had even all four become friends Carlos built a machine. That machine was able to open a hole in the barrier for just a second. If Evie could get the machine from his house and time things just right she could get out. She would swim across the ocean if she had to, as long as she got away from here.

Evie had her plan and now she just had to put it into action. She had to sneak into Cruella De Vil's house without being caught and find a machine that she hoped Carlos hadn't thrown out.


	3. Cruella

Evie looked around her before she ran from the cover of one alley to another. She was almost there. A few more minutes and she was staring at Hell Hall. Home of the infamous Cruella De Vil and past home of her son and Evie's friend Carlos De Vil.

Now if Evie were lucky the fur obsessed woman wouldn't be home, though she couldn't really say she had had much luck lately. The fact that she actually had to sneak into Hell Hall at all a good example of her bad luck recently. Checking one more time to make sure the coast was clear Evie ran across the street and to the back door. She opened it slowly and as quietly as she could possibly manage.

She tip toed in and closed the door behind her just as far so good. "You heard it sweetheart. EQ says Evie's back on the isle" and it looks like Evie's luck had just ran out. She sprinted down the hallway when she heard Cruella's voice coming closer to her. She ran around a corner and leaned against the wall, praying that Cruella would walk right past her.

Evie didn't dare to even breathe. Apparently someone was looking out for Evie because Cruella walked right past her still talking to the stuffed dog wrapped around her neck and was none the wiser that the very girl she was talking about was in her own home. As soon as she was out of ear shot Evie sighed in relief and continued back the way she came from and made her way too Cruella's closet. A.K.A Carlos's 'bedroom'. If it could be called that. The isle boy had a mattress in his mothers closet and, far too new of an addition, a pillow Evie had given him not long after they first met.

Evie couldn't help but shudder as she passed the first entrance to the closet. The one with the bear traps that had nearly taken her ankle off. She couldn't get far enough from that door.

out of the room, down the hall, two rights, a left, and there she was. She opened the door and slipped inside the small room. She couldn't help but sneer in disgust at what Carlos had to live with for so long. Evie had to focus though, she had to find the machine and get out.

She turned the place upside down but there was no sign of it anywhere. She looked around at the mess she had made and felt a little bit of satisfaction. Evie even ripped one of her fur coats just for the fun of it. She wasn't planning on being anywhere near here when she saw it but there was still a chance she would hear the shrieking from halfway across the island.

As amusing as that would be Evie was losing hope fast with no sign of the machine. She was about to give up and leave when she thought of something. Carlos wouldn't leave something that important in here where his mother could find it. He would leave it somewhere she would never go. Like the place the two of them had used it for the first time. With just a smidgen of hope left Evie left the house as quickly as she could and made her way around to the backyard to one particular tree.

She walked around the base of it until she got to the ladder. the bluenette climbed up and pulled herself into Carlos's tree house lab. Evie's face immediately lit up. Sitting there on the table right in front of her was the very machine she came looking for. She ran for the familiar machine and picked it up. She turned it around in her hand examining it.

It looked like it needed some work done on it. Nothing major but there was some damage from not only their adventure with it but just from sitting up in a tree house for so long. Evie had no doubt she could fix it herself in no time but she needed some tools for it. Luckily for her she knew just where to go and lucky for her they didn't open to the public for a few more hours. Evie, with the machine securely under her arm, slid down the ladder and made her way to Lady Tremaine's beauty salon 'Curl Up and Dye'.

She had a favor to ask Dizzy.

Evie had just turned the corner and began walking down the alley away from Hell Hall when an ear piercing shriek. Evie laughed evilly. It sounds Like Cruella just saw her coat closet.

Sometimes it was pretty good being bad.

* * *

Evie made her way through the isle like she owned it. She ran this place with the others before they left and now that she was back, for however long that ma be, she was going to remind the who was in charge. That's how this place works. That's how you survive here. Time let out her wicked side.

She walked between two people who were talking and pushed them aside and out of her way. 'You gotta not care' and as long as Evie got off this isle she didn't care what it took.

'Curl Up and Dye' came into her line of sight and she let herself in and looked around, spotting a certain glasses wearing villain kid. Without looking up from her work she spoke. "We open at midnight come back later."

"Aw, you can't even make an exception for me?" Evie asked fake hurt in her voice.

Dizzy looked up to see just who she was talking to. she squealed.

"Keep it down!" Lady Tremaine shouted from the top floor.

"Sorry grandmother!" Dizzy called back before she launched herself at Evie. "I thought you would have been gone by now! Where are Mal and the others?" she asked looking around for them. Evie smiled at the girl but flinched slightly at what she said, a pang of hurt hitting her.

"Well I was supposed to be gone but there was an... incident. The others should be back in Auradon by now but my mothers followers grabbed me just before I got in the limo we took to get here. I was going to the front so they didn't realize I wasn't inside and the boy driving didn't know I was going up there."

Dizzy looked at her in shock. "Evie I'm so sorry." Dizzy held on to her tighter. Dizzy knew just how much Evie hated it on the isle, Dizzy herself hated it almost as much.

Evie took a moment to compose herself before talking again. "It's okay. I have a plan to get back but I need to borrow some of your tools. I just need to be out of here before you open at midnight."

"Of course, whatever you need!" Drizella's daughter immediately agreed.

"And Dizzy, I promise, as soon as I get back I'm going to _make sure_ I get you off this island too." they hugged once more, tears leaking from Dizzy's eyes. She wiped them away and lead Evie over to her work station where Evie set down Carlos's machine and looked at the tools around her. She had just under an hour to fix this thing. She had to get to work.

Thirty-eight minutes later Evie wiped at her brown and put down the screwdriver she had been using. "Done." Dizzy looked away from her own work, she had been making some more accessories, and at Evie.

"Does that mean you're leaving now?" she asked the older girl.

"Yeah but I'll see you again soon." Evie smiled and hugged Dizzy before picking up the machine and leaving the salon. Evie wasn't going to wait on the sideline anymore. As soon as she got back and saw Ben she would make sure to start getting these kids out of here.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Evie made it to the edge of the isle closest to Auradon. Now she just had to hope her plan worked accordingly. It would be hard and exhausting but she had the determination to swim back if that was what it took. She was just lucky that Ben had insisted they all learn ho to swim. After a couple mishaps in the beginning Evie found out she was a pretty good swimmer once she got the hang of it.

Evie set the machine up on it's side so it would blast the hole at a height she could reach and turned it to face the barrier.

She did one last check on all the wires before switching it on. It took a minute to gather energy an warm up. Unfortunately in that time Evie had gained a two man audience.

"Well, well, well."

"Well would you look who it is."

Evie spun around and came face to face with Gaston junior and Gaston the third.

"Looks like the little traitor's back."

"And she's all alone."

Before Evie could even think of what to do all three of them focused on the machine still sitting on the ground as it started to spark uncontrollably. That definitely did not happen last time. Suddenly the machine exploded into a million pieces and the blast it let off sent the three VK's flying back.

Evie groaned and looked up, the hole in the barrier was there but as she stood the two Gaston's blocked her path, not even noticing the big gaping hole in the magical shield around the isle. Just as thick headed and oblivious as their father.

"Now where do you think you're going?" one of them asked, Evie never bothered to learn which was which.

"Yeah what's the rush?" the other said as he made a grab for her arm. Evie avoided him but they kept coming closer to her.

"Get away from me!" she demanded. They ignored her request. "I said get back!" Evie threw her hands out in front of her and a blast of magic knocked the Gaston brothers back away from her. They looked at her in terror before running off.

Evie's eyes were wide and as she looked at her hands she realized she was shaking. Shaking her head and snapping herself out of it she stood and ran to the barrier as it was beginning to close again. She was farther back than she had planned due to being thrown back when the machine exploded and to her horror closed just in time for her to run into it.

"No!" she screamed. Her last chance to get herself off the Isle of the Lost was gone. She sunk down to her knees and banged on the barrier in anger. "No, no, no, no, no" tears were streaming down her face now. Then the reality of what just happened hit her. Not missing her chance to escape, she was very much aware of that already. She had just used magic.

She didn't even know she could do that but for the few seconds the hole was open magic was allowed onto the isle and she had used it. But why could she never use it before? Never even thought it possible. The only explanation she could come up with was either the explosion of the machine had something to do with it or her anger had unlocked magic she didn't know she had inside her.

The more she thought about it she realized that that may actually be the reason. She couldn't ever remember being quite that angry. She had gotten close to it before sure but this was a new level. She was so close to getting off this dumb rock and those two idiots ruined it. They kept her from getting back to her family.

Evie felt something stirring inside her now. The anti magic around the island prevented her from using it again but she could definitely feel it.

Now Evie started to panic again. She was doing that too much lately.


	4. Gaston and Gaston

IMPORTANT: sorry, I was informed by a reader that I accidentally uploaded the wrong document for the chapter. I went back to look and I did mistakenly upload the wrong one when I went to edit a small error. I deleted and re uploaded the chapter so anyone who saw it after that time will know that the correct chapter is up. Thank you Charmfeather for letting me know about this

* * *

"Come on Evie pull yourself together. Sitting here crying isn't going to do anything but make you an even bigger target than you already are. The only thing you can do now is hope the others come back and find you soon and survive until they do." Evie gave herself a pep talk getting her spirits back up and a new determination to go along with it. She turned her sadness into anger. Anger at her mother, at the Gaston brothers, at the whole damn isle, but most of all she directed her anger at King Ben. He promised her she wouldn't be stuck there and then he himself drove off without her. Everything would have been fine if she Carlos and Jay went to get Mal on their own. Even with him there it would have been okay until he walked off on his own and got captured.

Evie dried her eyes and walked off into the dark with purpose. For now she would go back to Mal's house and get some sleep. When she thought about it she was shocked to realize just how long it had been since she slept but with everything going on she hadn't had the chance to sleep if she wanted to. Now all of the exhaustion she had been holding back was finally catching up to her. She had hardly slept the night before they left to go get Mal from the isle and then Ben was taking and they were up all night preparing to get him at noon the next day. Then came the actual fight with Uma and her crew before the others left and she was taken to her mother, thus starting the chain reaction that lead her to right now.

She had been here for two days now.

'You need to watch your back, you need to creep around, you need to slide real smooth, don't make a sound.'

Evie did just that until she got back to Maleficent's old hideout. She followed the same process of throwing the rock and walking up the stairs until she was inside. She walked down the hall to Mal's old room, this one with an actual bed, and within seconds of her head hitting the pillow was asleep.

* * *

Evie woke up several hours later when the little light that made it to the isle shone through the window and into her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms out. Now that Evie had gotten a couple hours of sleep she could think a little more clearly than she had managed last night, or rather earlier this morning.

Evie got up out of bed and wandered into the bathroom where she found Mal's hair brush and the makeup her purple haired friend hadn't bothered to bring with her to Auradon. It was old but so was everything else on the isle and she had always made do with it before.

Evie started by brushing the tangles out of her long blue curls and redoing the braid she had at the front of her hair before she put her hair clip back in. Then she washed any left over makeup off her face before starting off with foundation and blush, thankfully she and Mal had similar skin tones. Then she added mascara, eye liner, eye shadow and lip gloss. She smacked her lips together as she checked over her appearance in the mirror. Nodding her head to herself she left the bathroom and walked back into the living room and straight to the bookshelf. If she were lucky maybe she could find an old spell book, not Maleficent's own seeing as Mal had that one, but something that could give her an idea about these new found powers of hers.

Evie looked through every single dust covered book on the shelf but found nothing useful. With an aggravated huff she threw the last one across the room. "Now what am I going to do?" Evie asked herself, wishing someone would give her an answer.

Now she wished she had paid more attention back in Auradon when Mal had started using magic. To be fair though she never thought she would have to know anything about it. Whatever there was nothing she could do about it now.

She really was trying to avoid this. It was a last ditch effort she had been trying to avoid. Without any other options it looked like she was heading to the isles very own high school, Dragon Hall.

* * *

After making a stop at the market and swiping some bread and an apple Evie went back to school. By the time she got to the Dragon Hall classes had already started and she would potentially have to deal with another incident like the one with the Gaston's but she was not going to turn back now.

She walked inside and ignored the shocked stares and scared whispers the students in the halls gave her as they saw her walk by. The only indication she even noticed they were there was the smirk on her face. Looks like not everyone was as confident Gaston Legume's kids. Good. They still remembered the fear she instilled in the people of the isle while she was here, they remembered that she was not someone to be messed with. most especially now that she was on a mission. She didn't want anyone getting in her way.

Evie continued down the hall ignoring everyone aside from a few in her way which she quickly pushed out of her path. Evie stood in front of the library before entering and walking to the far back where the door to the forbidden section of the library was with the cauldron sized spider guard.

She walked up to the creature and pet it like she had seen Dr. Facilier do so long ago. With the spider letting her pass she pulled out a her hair pin and picked open the lock, something Jay had taught her when she forgot the key to her dorm back in Auradon and Mal was out on a date with Ben.

With the door now open she entered the connecting room. Without much clue on where to look exactly she started walking around in search of something that could be useful. Evie looked for over an hour with no success. She was about to give up when she felt a tug toward a bookshelf she had yet to look through.

Step by step she felt the pull get stronger and stronger. She was soon standing directly in front of the shelf where she picked up a green book. The cover had no writing but had a very familiar symbol on it. It was Evie's signature cracked crown symbol. She stared at the book in shock. 'What is this thing?' she thought to herself.

Evie walked over to a near by table and set the book down before sitting in a chair herself. She flipped the cover open and stared at the page in front of her. The front cover had her mothers signature, this was her mother's book. Evie flicked through the pages and was astounded at what she found. This book was full of spells, along with some notes her mother had written in the margins about them.

Evie spent two and a half hours going through the entire book and then looking through it a second and third time. By the time she actually left the library she had a few spells memorized. One of the first she memorized was a transportation spell. She figured that would have been good to know when the hole in the force field was still open but her escape was blocked. The spell didn't have any words you needed to speak but more of a mind set. You had to focus on where you were and then where you wanted to go.

Book in hand Evie left the library and the school not noticing the two identical boys share two identical smirks before skipping the rest of their classes and following her out.

* * *

Evie figured that the first place her friends would look for her when they came for her would be where they had left the last time and so she made her way to the isle docks.

Evie felt like she was being followed but didn't let it bother her much. There was nothing she could do until someone came out from hiding. As long as she kept her guard up she would be ready if and when anything happened.

Turns out her instinct was right and she was being followed by two familiar, identical, bulking figures who decided to come out just as she got to her destination by the docks.

"Hey blue head!" Evie turned around at the sound of the voice. Behind her were the two Gaston's yet again.

"What's wrong boys? Get lost?" she asked in a condescending voice.

"We don't know what you did before you freak but you're gonna pay now." the other threatened her.

Evie glared, her eyes flashing an icy blue color for the briefest second before it left and her eyes were brown again.

"Yeah whatever that was I bet you can't do it again!" the other one taunted, not even noticing what had just happened to her eyes.

"You want to fight me?" she asked with a sweet smile in place. "Fine then." Evie tossed her book to the side of a building behind some crates where it wouldn't be easily seen. Quickly taking in her surroundings Evie quickly found what she was looking for, now she just needed to get to it.

The brothers rushed at her and she deftly side stepped them. "Is that the best you can do?' She questioned with a laugh.

They ran at her again and this time she jumped onto a crate behind her and followed it with a back flip so she ended up behind them. Evie dropped to the ground in a spin kicking her leg out and knocking one of them to the ground. While the other looked on in shock she jumped backwards onto her hands before springing forward and hitting him feet first in the chest.

She learned all of that on the isle but only improved upon it since she got to Auradon. Being around the Auradon cheer team at all of the guys' games she picked up a thing or two on top of Audrey and Jane showing her a thing or two.

Anyway with the two lugs still distracted Evie ran to where she had been looking before and grabbed a long wooden rod, about the size of the sword they had been fighting with earlier against Uma and her crew.

Gaston and Gaston finally got back up and turned around looking for Evie. "Over here." she called before jabbing at one of them and knocking him back. She then swung at the other knocking the breath out of him. While the first one was just getting up Evie did a quick calculation before going into her next move.

Planting the stick firmly on the ground Evie swung around and used the momentum to knock the brother who had just gotten up into the one who had only managed to get onto his knees. That's something she learned in Auradon. If she had stayed here on the isle she never would have experienced fencing or tourney, where she learned how to fight with the wooden rod so well, let alone have even thought to use science to win this fight.

Evie looked on in great pleasure as the two pulled themselves to their feet one last time before running away from her. Evie laughed wickedly. It just goes to show, Dizzy was right, you can take the girl out of the isle but you can't take the isle out of the girl.

Evie flipped her hair back behind her shoulder and went to pick up her new spell book. As she bent down to grab it she saw something else in the corner she had thrown it. With her own book in her hand Evie went to go see what the other thing was. When she was a few feet away she realized with a gasp that it was mal's own spell book laying open face down on the ground. Evie picked it up and looked at the page it was left open to only to see that a page had been ripped out. That was odd, she would have to ask Mal why she ripped out a page of her own book.

Evie added Mal's book to her own in her arms before she walked off to the market again to go steal herself some lunch.

* * *

Mal, Jay, and Carlos were headed to the dock where they lost Evie in a first place when they ran into Gaston and Gaston, literally. Mal moved out of the way just in time but they ran straight into Jay and Carlos. Carlos would have fallen over if Jay hadn't grabbed his arm at the last second. Instead only the egotistical duo landed in the dirt.

"What's the big idea?" Jay growled at them. Now Jay didn't care for the Gaston brothers on a good day. Now after the stress from Mal leaving without telling them, Ben being captured, and Evie getting left on the isle Jay had a particularly short fuse at this point.

They looked up with fear in their eyes that only grew when they saw who they had just bumped into. What they didn't understand was what they were so scared of before.

"What's wrong with you idiots?" Mal questioned them now, also in a foul mood. Unfortunately for anyone who was to cross their path today, until they found their missing friend, they were all liable to snap at anyone for any reason.

"Keep that freaky friend of yours away from us!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah first magic on the isle and now this!" the other added.

The three friends shared looks with each other. "Are you talking about Evie?" Mal asked them.

"Who else would we be talking about?" they shouted at the same time.

"Well in that case." Carlos said as Mal and Jay stepped up to them. They each grabbed onto one of the boys and shoved them into the brick wall behind them.

"Where is she?" Mal demanded her eyes glowing green, and this time they saw it bright as day.

"W-w-we don't know. Last we saw her she was by the docks but she could be gone by now." One of them stuttered out, not that any of them knew or cared who was who. Really though, stuttering? Pathetic. You don't let anyone see your fear on the isle and they had their on display for anyone within ear shot. That left the question though, what had Evie done that left them shaking in fear?

"Next question then, what did you do to her?" Carlos asked as menacing as anyone had ever seen him. This was the girl he thought of as a sister they were talking about.

"Us? We didn't do anything!"

"She's the one that tried to kill us!"

Jay glared at them with more ferocity than even before. "Yeah but that still leaves the question of what you did to make her try and kill you, and if I don't get an answer I'll be the one trying to kill you next."

They visibly gulped.

"We just wanted to know what she was doing by the barrier last night and then she attacked us with magic."

"Then we were only trying to talk to her today and she went berserk and attacked us."

Jay and Mal glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. In sync they both knocked the goons against the wall again, harder this time.

"See boys, now for some reason I don't believe you." Mal started off.

"But lucky for you we have more important things to do than waste our time on you right now." Jay and Mal both let go of them and Mal backed away to stand next to Carlos. Jay however did not. Instead he grabbed each brother by their shirts and shoved them against the wall one more time. He got real close to their faces and whispered out his threat. "If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way or say one word about her I don't like you have me to deal with and there will be no place you can hide from me. Got that?"

The boys nodded their heads fast.

"I can't hear you." Jay warned.

"Yeah yeah!"

"Whatever you say jay."

With that Jay released them and they ran off in the same direction they had been going before they ran into them.

"At least it looks like we're going in the right direction." Carlos mentioned as they started walking again.

"Yeah but what were they talking about when they said Evie used magic on them? Evie doesn't have any magic and even if she did she wouldn't have been able to use it on the isle." Mal questioned them as they kept looking around for a familiar head of blue hair.

"Whatever they were talking about we can deal with later. Right now we just have to focus on finding Evie." Jay concluded. With Mal and Carlos in agreement they continued their search.


	5. Core Four

_A/N:_ Hi, nothing majorly important to the story you need to know this time but a couple of people have messaged me and asked about it. The reason I have Mal, Jay, and Carlos doing things like suggest where to look for Evie specifically in the place she was just mentioned to go like when they first got to the isle and they went to the docks or the example in the beginning of this chapter, or with Evie saying how she knows that they will come back for her. I wrote it that way specifically to show the connection between the four of them and just how close they are to each other... anyway thanks for reading and to those of you who noticed.

* * *

Mal, Jay, and Carlos got to the the docks where they had left from last time but even after a thorough search of the area there was still no sign of Evie. If she had ever even been there in the first place she was gone now. "Great so now what?" Carlos asked as he leaned against a wall.

"There's nothing else we can do except keep looking. We know she has to be around here somewhere. It's getting kind of late maybe she went to go find something to eat." Mal suggested.

"Let's get going then." Jay said as he got off the wall he was leaning on and walked off with the other two falling into step with him.

* * *

Evie was on her way back to the docks after stealing food yet again. The isle had really gone downhill since they left. Not one person even noticed her take a single thing and it's not as if she had been practicing in Auradon. 'The only one who kept up with that was Jay' Evie thought with a smile before snapping out of her thoughts and wiping the smile off her face before anyone could see it.

She didn't need anyone _here_ thinking she was going soft. It was completely beside the point that she was still getting better at the whole good thing and working on it in Auradon. The street rules there are polar opposite to those here.

Evie focused on her surroundings again. Just in time to because she heard footsteps coming her way. She couldn't decipher the voices and could hardly make out the words but she heard something along the lines of 'said he saw... blue hair... this way'.

There weren't exactly a whole lot of people with blue hair even on the isle. Evie got up against the wall and crept closer to the corner. The voices had stopped talking by now but she could still hear the footsteps coming toward her and she wasn't sure how many of them there were but there was definitely more than one person.

"Let's go."

Evie froze before a wide smile spread across her face with no hope of going away anytime soon. She would know that voice anywhere. Evie rushed around the corner and through herself into the arms of the person who that voice belonged to. "Jay!"

"Evie!" Came the shocked yet relieved voices of her three best friends. Jay immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tight in return as Mal and Carlos joined in on the hug too.

"You came back. You found me." She teared up against Jay's chest.

Jay chuckled in response. "Was there ever any doubt?" he asked.

"No, none at all." she answered as they all pulled back. "Come on. I really want to get out of here."

"Then let's go." Mal said squeezing her hand once before leading the way back to the limo. Carlos put a hand on her shoulder for a moment as well when he walked by. Jay however put his arm around her shoulders with no intent to move it anytime soon. Not that she was complaining.

Evie leaned into his side as they walked through the streets back to the limo. They got some looks but most of the were from isle kids who were terrified to see them back. They laughed at those people in true isle fashion. The other looks they got were those of disgust, clearly the ones who thought the four had lost their villainous touch but a few well placed glares and they backed off.

Once the limo was in sight they started jogging to it eager to get Evie back. They were just getting in reach of the vehicle when Mal stopped them. "Oh wait a minute, Carlos open the trunk." Mal ran around the corner while, confused as to exactly why he was doing it, Carlos opened the trunk. Evie and Jay shared a confused glance while pulling the tarps down before turning back just in time to see Mal turn the corner with the moped Ben got for her.

"I had to leave it behind last time." Mal explained as Carlos helped her lift it into the trunk while Jay gestured for Evie to get in the front passenger side door. Once she was in he slid into the drivers seat. After getting Mal's new ride in the back she and Carlos got in to."Let's blow this popsicle stand." Mal declared. Jay glanced in the rear view mirror just to make sure everyone was here before he started up the car and was peeling out from the hiding spot and down the road.

Evie sighed in relief and leaned back into her seat with her eyes closed. Jay glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and grabbed her hand in his. Evie looked over at him and smiled, squeezing his hand in hers.

The silence that surrounded them lasted for several long and drawn out minutes before Carlos broke it. "You sure you're okay Evie?"

Evie turned in her seat without letting go of her grip on Jay's hand to look at Carlos and Mal. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine but... a lot happened." Evie stopped talking not sure how to bring up the whole magic thing. Turns out she didn't have to because Mal brought it up for her.

"Hey E, we ran into the Gaston brothers before and they said something about you using magic. Any idea what that was all about?"

Evie nodded her head. "Yeah, sort of anyway. I had an idea to go get Carlos's machine, the one we used to find the Dragon's eye, and use it to make a hole in the side of the barrier just long enough for me to get out and start swimming back to Auradon." Evie was cut off before she could finish her story.

"You were going to what?" Jay sounded like he was about to question her sanity.

"Evie have you lost your mind?" Mal seemed to be on the same wave length as Jay.

"Swim from the isle to Auradon. There's no way!" and that's three for three when Carlos agreed with them.

"I was desperate okay." she deadpanned.

Jay shut his eyes for a moment, a short moment since he was driving but the meaning behind it was still there. "Okay wait. Start from the beginning. What happened in the first place? Lonnie said she saw you going to the front of the car to make sure Ben didn't get lost."

"I was." Evie agreed. "But then these guys came out from behind me and grabbed me and covered my mouth so you guys couldn't hear me. Turns out they were working for my mother and they took me back to her castle." They all bristled at this news and it didn't slip by them that she had said her _mother's_ castle, not her own.

"Yeah, so they took me up to see her. She asked me if I found a prince yet ad if I had a castle. She said that she heard about me being back on the isle and that Ben was here and asked me if 'he was the one I chose'. I told her no and tried to get her to stop talking but she wouldn't listen." Evie was tearing up now, the water about to fall down her cheeks. "She just kept talking. She went on about me coming back without the wand and reminded me that we can't get rid of the barrier without it and how now that Mal chose good and Maleficent was defeated now we would rule over everyone. I just couldn't listen to it anymore and I snapped at her. I told her that I didn't want to be a perfect little princess and that I chose good. She told me that wasn't an option so I told her that I refused to act like something I'm not. I told her that I would never be like her and that she was nothing but ugly. She didn't like that last comment." The damns had burst and Evie had to take a moment to compose herself enough to be able to be Understood.

"She slapped me so hard I landed on the ground and then dragged me by my hair and threw me in my room and locked me in." At this Jay's grip on both and Evie and the steering wheel tightened and if looks could kill anyone he looked at would drop dead. In the back seat Mal and Carlos had similar reaction. Without giving them the chance to start cursing her mother she continued. "Then I decided that for now I had to push everything that happened aside and get out of there so I climbed out the window, up the building, and over to the next one before climbing back down. After I got away from her I got the idea to use the machine."

Carlos cut her off. "Wait so then that means..." Carlos trailed off not finishing his sentence but the others still knew what he meant.

"I managed to get into Hell Hall and into your room, I completely trashed it looking for it but it wasn't in there. I also may have ripped up one of your moms coats but that's besides the point. Anyway I figured it was probably still in the tree house so I went to look there next. I found it easily enough but it needed some work from being left lying around for so long so I went to Lady's Tremaine's place to see Dizzy." Evie smirked now.

"But before I got there I heard Cruella screaming so I assume she saw the closet. Then I got to the salon and saw Dizzy and she let me use her tools to fix the machine. I finished not long before midnight so I left before anyone got there and could tell my mother I was still around. That's when I went to go make the hole in the barrier. I set it up and turned it on and it was warming up when Gaston and Gaston showed up and started taunting me. Before I could do anything the machine started sparking and then it exploded into pieces and we were all thrown back from it."

At their concerned looks she took a moment to assure them aside from a couple bruises from her landing she was fine. "So then I got up and I could see that even though something went wrong it worked and there was a hole in the barrier. I was about to run back to it when they blocked my path, those idiots never even noticed the hole. They wouldn't let me get by and the hole was shrinking and I don't know what happened. I just got so angry and I told them to get away from me and I threw my arms out and I blasted them back, like with magic. Then they ran off and I tried to get to the barrier but it shut before I could get out."

They looked at her in shock, they new that Evil Queen had had some magic powers but Evie had never shown any sign of having magic since they got to Auradon. "So why were you able to use your powers now then?" Mal asked.

"Well I guess I could use them on the isle because of the hole in the barrier but the best guess I can come up with of actually being able to use them at all is between the machine exploding and just being so angry. Guys I don't think I have ever been that mad before, I was so close to getting off of the the isle and back to you guys and they ruined it." her voice got more tense the further she got into her explanation and Jay rubbed his thumb over her hand to remind her that they were here with her now.

"Okay, umm, the next day I looked through the books at Mal's house. Oh I spent the night in your room by the way so thanks. I couldn't find anything to help me understand what happened the night before there so I went to the forbidden section of the Dragon Hall library."

Carlos jumped in shock. "Wait how did you even do that? Dr. Facilier has the only key and what about the spider?"

Evie shrugged her shoulders. "I remembered how he dealt with the spider last time and then I kicked the door down." Jay laughed at the mention of the property damage she caused.

"So then I looked through most of the books in there until I found this." She pulled out her spell book. "Apparently my mother used to have a spellbook of her own. I knew she had some magic for her potions and trasformations and all that but I had no idea it was anything to this level." Evie handed the book back to Mal and Carlos who flipped through it in awe.

"Then I stayed for a few hours looking through it and memorizing some of the spells like this one teleportation spell, except you don't actually say anything you just have to picture where you are and where you want to go."

Mal looked over at her thoughtfully. "Yeah there's one like that in my book too."

"Oh that reminds me." Evie pulled out Mal's own book and handed that back to her as well.

If Mal was in shock before she was completely dumbfounded now. "Evie! Where did you find this?"

"After I left Dragon Hall I went down towards the docks because I figured since that was the last place we saw each other it may be one of the first places you looked. I could tell someone was following me and when I got there the Gaston brothers came out again and tried fighting me because they had their pride bruised by me the night before but between the skills I learned on the isle and in Auradon they couldn't even get near me without get knocked on their asses." Evie said the last part with pride in her voice.

"When I was fighting them I threw my book into the corner so nobody would see it and when I went to get mine I saw Mal's book lying open face down on the ground. Actually that leads to my question. Mal, why did you rip a page out of your own book?"

Mal gave Evie an odd look. "What are you talking about? There aren't any ripped out pages." Evie took the book from Mall and flipped to the missing page. Mal looked confused but not particularly concerned, after all it wasn't like anyone on the isle could use any of her spells anyway with the whole no magic thing they had going on there. "I don't know, I'm not even sure which spell it was." Seeing as Mal wasn't concerned Evie figured she had no reason to be either.

"So Mal do you think you could help me learn how to use these powers?"

"Definitely. We can use the boys as practice." They both laughed wildly at both the comment and said boys' reactions to it.

"Uh don't we have to give our consent to that?" Jay questioned.

"What's wrong Jay don't you trust me?" Evie fluttered her eyes at him.

Carlos answered for Jay. "It's not trusting you that's the problem E. It's more the fact that now there are two girls who could potentially do a good amount of damage to us if they get mad."

"Simple solution then, don't do anything stupid to make us want to hurt you." Evie and Mal high fived and laughed some more at Mal's 'simple solution'.

"Oh no the dresses!" Evie started to panic as she looked to the built in clock. Catillion was going to start any minute and she hadn't had a chance to give any of the girls their dresses. " I never gave out the dresses!"

"Evie, Evie relax. I saw them in the room and took them to the common room so everyone could get it themselves."

Evie sighed in relief. "Thanks Mal you are a life saver." Mal's only response was an unseen eye roll. "Wait I have one more question. Carlos?"

"What's up?" he asked.

"Why can Dude talk now?" Evie questioned and Mal immediately went off in hysterics.

"Yeah Carlos, you never did explain what happened." Jay chose to ignore Mal's cackling assuming, correctly that she already knew whatever it was that happened.

Carlos glared at Mal who was trying desperately to compose herself. "Well you guys know I wanted to ask Jane out but I couldn't find the words to do it. So I asked Mal to make me a potion that would help me tell Jane what I really felt so she made me a truth gummy. I was about to take it but when we were talking Dude jumped up and ate it. Thus we have Dude the talking dog."

Jay and Evie did nothing but blink.

"Is this what we have to look forward to with Evie having magic now too?" he asked.

Carlos nodded his head solemnly. "Most likley."

"Oh boy."

"Oh shut up you two. Carlos it's so obvious that Jane likes you." Mal told the black and white haired boy.

"You're wrong Mal. I tried asking her to cotillion before but she started talking about how we were such good _friends_ and I couldn't do it." Carlos sighed defeated.

"Hey. Come on man don't be like that."

"Jay's right." Evie turned in her seat again. "If you don't believe Jay or Mal then trust me when I say that Jane is crazy for you. She's just a little oblivious sometimes."

"Sounds like some other people I know." Everyone heard Mal's comment but it went ignored.

"Anyway." Jay pointedly got back on topic.

Evie took over as speaker again. "Carlos when we get to cotillion you are going to ask Jane to dance and you are going to tell her how you feel about her. No backing out. She is going to say yes."

"But how do you know." he asked.

"It's a girl thing trust me I know. She also may have mentioned something about you a couple of times but you didn't hear that from me, I told her I wouldn't say anything but I think you needed to know."

Carlos looked hopeful now. "Thanks Evie."

* * *

After that they all settled into a comfortable companionable silence for the next portion of their drive. The silence wasn't broken until Jay gave them an estimated time of arrival update.

"We're almost there." Jay informed them. They had already gotten back to Auradon and were minutes away from the school.

"E, when we get back we need to talk." Mal told the girl, any joy left from reuniting with her room mate leaving her as her mind wandered to everything that led her choosing to go the the isle herself. Evie nodded from her seat.

"No." This came from Carlos. Mal and Evie both looked at him in confusion.

"No?" Mal asked with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"You guys are always going off in a huddle for your girl talk. Jay and I are tired of it."

Jay cut in at this point. "Uh... I'm not."

Carlos gave him a withering look but otherwise ignored him. "Look, we're you're family too. We've been through a lot together. We're not stopping that now. Okay?" there was a pause. "I don't know how to start girl talk."

Jay piped up from his place in front. "What up?"

Evie laughed lightly while Mal and Carlos smirked.

Mal started now "Um, well." She stopped for a moment. "I'm a mess. I am such a mess. I mean six months ago I was, you know, stealing candy from babies and now... everybody wants me to be this lady of the court and I have no idea how to keep up the act." Evie squeezed Jays hand again, sad at her friends obvious pain.

Carlos put a hand on her shoulder. "Then don't" he said simply.

Jay used this time to try and get out of girl talk. "See this was dumb."

Evie turned to him. "Maybe it wasn't" Jay softened as he looked at her. Evie let go of Jay's hand so she could turn around and grab onto Mal's. "We're always gonna be the ids from the isle. It's who we are, those are our roots. There's nothing that can change that. I tried to forget it, I really tried, but I can't. That's who I am, who we all are. The second I stepped foot back on that island it was like I had never left. I was mean, I stole, I laughed when I scared people."

Evie gave Mal's hand a reassuring squeeze before turning back and talking Jay's hand again which he readily accepted again. "We all did what we had to do to survive. After growing up like that it's never going to leave us. No matter what it will always be there inside us. We are not Auradon kids and we never will be. You can take the kid out of the isle but you'll never take the isle out of the kid. It's who we are and we're _never_ gonna be like anybody else here and that's okay."

Jay pulled the limo into the garage and turned it off before twisting in his own seat to look at all of them. "Maybe you're right, maybe having part of the isle in us isn't such a bad thing. We may have picked up bad habits from the isle but we got some good ones too. Chad made a huge deal out of Lonnie not being on the fencing team just because she was a girl, where we're from it doesn't matter, boy or girl if you have the skill we want you."

Evie nodded at him in a sign of her agreement to his statement. "Yes, we are the kids from the Isle of the Lost and that's okay."

Everyone was listening intently to each other now and Carlos voiced his thoughts. "And we can't fake it."

"We can't." Evie agreed with him as well. "But as long as we stick together, maybe we don't have to. We will never be the perfect Auradon kids but we can be us and I think that's alright. Part good and part bad, it's who we are."

"And who we always will be." Jay concluded.

Carlos smiled at them. "Because we're rotten..." he trailed off waiting for them to finish and sticking his fist out. Evie and Jay immediately joined him as they spoke in unison. "... to the core." they all turned to Mal waiting to see her response.

She looked at each of their faces before smiling at them and joining her fist with theirs. "... to the core." she whispered and they all smiled at each other and got out of the limo and stood together, Jay taking Evie's hand in his again subconsciously.

Carlos turned to Mal. "And if Ben doesn't accept the real you then he's not the one. Give him a chance." Mal looked to all of them unsure.

Evie thought for a second before coming to a decision. "I'm gonna make some changes to your dress, and only if you're up for it, you'll wear it to the cotillion." Evie hugged her best girl friend and Mal latched on to her.

Jay looked on and decided to speak. "Mal." once he got her attention he continued. "Come to cotillion. All right? If Ben isn't smart enough to love you and you can't stand another day i'll drive you back to the isle myself tomorrow.

Mal was choked up by this point. "Okay." she agreed.

Evie hugged her one more time. "Okay. It's late so everyone would have left by now for cotillion so you go start getting ready and I'll take care of your dress." Mal smiled at her.

"Thanks E."

"No problem M."

Mal and Carlos went off to get ready but Jay grabbed onto Evie's hand yet again before she could take more than two steps. " _We_ need to talk." There was something in Jay's voice that left her speechless and all the blue haired villain kid could do was nod and follow him.

* * *

He lead her past the school entrance and the tourney field to the courtyard where Family day had been hosted in their first few weeks in Auradon.

Jay sat down and pulled Evie down with him so that they were now facing each other sitting criss cross. Jay looked awkward and his eyes were darting around avoiding her face while Evie looked down at their joined hands.

"Evie." At the sound of her name Evie looked up from their hands to Jay's face where their eyes met. Neither broke their gaze away from the other. "You know what I'm like. I have no idea how I'm supposed to do this so I'm just gonna say it."

Evie looked at him with a question in her eyes and just a little bit of hope. "What is it Jay?"

"Okay but just know this is going to sound really mushy and and not like me at all but it's true." Evie let out a giggle at his mushy comment. "I- I'm still working on understanding love and what it feels like so I'm not going to say that's what this is because I don't know. What I do know though is that I really like you and if there were someone that I was going to learn how to love with, I wouldn't it rather be anyone but you.

"Jay that's so sweet." Evie's was ecstatic, Jay returned her feelings, this was like a dream come true. "I always thought my mother was right about love. Love is when a prince chooses you or when every guy is stunned by your beauty but since we got here I realized she was wrong. She didn't know anything about love. If everything with Snow White's father and Snow White herself didn't make that obvious enough then the way that she raised me did because there was never any love. Maybe we can learn what love is together."

Jay got his confidence back. "So what do you say princess? I'm no prince but will you go out with me?"

"I would love to." She agreed. They stood up and Jay pulled Evie into his arms, her head against his chest and his chin on top of her head. "You are so much better than a prince Jay." They stood there for minutes on end just enjoying the moment.

"Come on, you have a dress to change and we have a cotillion to get ready for." Jay and Evie walked back to the school hand in hand and only separated when they got to Evie's room.

When Evie walked in Mal was in the shower so she took this opportunity to work her magic (not the literal one) on the dress. Evie was just finishing when Mal walked out, casting a drying spell on her hair as she did so.

"What are you so smiley about?" Mal asked having an idea of what it was.

Evie smiled at her friend. "Jay asked me out. We are officially a couple now."

Mal smiled, despite her uncertainty in her own relationship right now she couldn't be happier for her friends, and it didn't hurt that this meant she won the betting pool she had going on with Carlos, Ben, and Lonnie, Chad, Audrey, Jane, and Doug.

"Okay we can talk about this later. I need to get dressed and you need to go take a shower. No offense but you reek of isle." Evie pouted but didn't argue or deny it, they all needed long showers with hot water after being back at their childhood home.

Mal and Evie were both dressed and Evie was finishing the last touches on Mal's makeup when someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" Evie called out as she moved Mal's face back in place after she turned it at the sound of the knocking.

Carlos and Jay walked in and stopped dead as Evie finished and the two girls looked at them. "Wow." they said making the girls laugh.

"Thanks guys." Mal said "Now come on, we have a party to crash." she joked.

"And no matter what we'll face it all together." Evie finished with no room for argument. Before leaving they all joined in a group hug. "Let's go."

As they were all about to join hands for Mal and Evie to transport them to the boat, which had already set sail, Mal suddenly stopped. "Oh Carlos, before I forget you owe me twenty bucks, it happened."

"You mean _it_?" Carlos clarified. Mal nodded her head and Carlos begrudgingly pulled twenty dollars out of his wallet and handed it to Mal who went to put it away. All the while Evie and Jay stood there unsure of what was going on.

"Uh what are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Mal won the bet, she said you guys would get together before the next school dance, which this is, so she just barely won. Congratulations by the way. It's about time you two finally admitted what you felt and got together, It was so obvious" Carlos stated as if it _were_ that obvious.

"Wait you bet on when we were going to get together?" at their nods Evie asked another question. "Who else was in on this?"

Mal answered. "Just us, Ben, Lonnie, and Doug, Chad, Audrey, and Jane. All of whom now owe we twenty dollars."

They just stared for a moment before deciding it really wasn't worth any more thought. "Okay then. Let's get this party started." with Jay's final words they all joined hands and prepared for Mal and Evie to take them to the party.


	6. Uma pt 1

_A/N:_ I am so so so sorry for the incredibly late and short update. I wrote this a while ago but have not had the opportunity to post. I stopped where I did here because I wanted to start the next chapter off at a certain point. I have started writing the next chapter but hit writers block, I am following the movie but still have to add in the aspects particular to this story and do not want to make it too similar to the movie. I'm afraid the next chapter will be another long wait because I have a lot going on and will not be home a lot and therefore not have access to my computer for a while but I WILL finish this story.

* * *

Mal and Evie stood on opposite sides of their little circle with Jay and Carlos on either side of them all holding onto each others hands. "Okay E, I know you've never done this before but you just have to focus. Picture us standing in the room and then picture us on the ship they're using for the party." Mal instructed the newbie at magic.

"Okay I think I got it." Evie closed her eyes along with Mal while the two focused. Jay and Carlos looking at them curiously considering they had never traveled this way before.

The next thing either of the boys, who were the only ones with their eyes still open, saw was a combination of purple and dark blue smoke engulfing them. They all felt a breeze around them and when it stopped Mal and Evie opened their eyes just in time to see the smoke clear away and reveal the Auradon Prep student body, all dressed to the nines and staring at them in shock, aside from Ben who had yet to make his royal entrance.

Looking around the four isles kids realized they were standing in the middle of the dance floor and everyone seemed to have scattered to the sides of the boat when the smoke appeared. Not that they could be blamed for that reaction, the last time a puff of smoke showed up out of nowhere Maleficent came with it and attacked them all. For that reason everyone assumed it was Mal alone who brought them all here.

"Now that's how you make an entrance. Take notes everyone." Carlos said to the still staring student body in an attempt to break the tension. All was still silent while everyone processed what just happened.

"Oh my god Evie!" This shout came from Lonnie who rushed at the girl, nearly knocking her off balance when she threw herself at her. Evie barely catching Lonnie and Jay, who was still standing right next to her, keeping Evie on her own feet.

All eyes were on Evie now and muttering broke out around them. Fairy Godmother made her way to the front of the crowd and stood before the group as Lonnie released Evie and, at the look Fairy Godmother was wearing, walked back over to where she was previously standing with Jane.

"Do you mean to tell me that the three of you went back to the Isle of the Lost? Even after I specifically told you not to and that Guards would be sent to find Evie?" her tone was calm but anyone within a mile wide radius of her could tell she was seething below the surface.

without missing a beat Carlos stepped forward and answered her. "Yes."

FG just stared for a moment expecting some denial or at the very least _not_ expecting them to be so blunt about it but as she watched as Jay and Mal nodded their heads it was clear they had no regrets about what they had done. Seeing her disapproving look Mal, carlos, and Jay subconsciously and discreetly positioned themselves so as to block Evie from her.

Mal's look hardened as she challenged the fairy. "And do you mean to tell me that you honestly expected us to stand on the sidelines while Evie was stuck _there_? It was going to take you days to even send anyone to start looking for her, and whoever you ended up sending wouldn't have even known how to navigate the isle. We left, found her, and got back within a day and you are not going to make us regret our decision. And I'm just gonna put it out there that nobody even noticed we were gone until we got back." Similar to to the blue clad woman in front of her Mal was collected on the outside but furious on the inside.

Fairy Godmother was speechless at this point and looked between the three who had deliberately disobeyed her order and the girl they risked yet another trip back to the isle to save. As hard as she tried she didn't have it in herself to stay angry. These four kids were family, to them Saving Evie was like what saving Jane would be to her. The more she thought about it the more she came to the conclusion that had it been her daughter who had been stuck in a dangerous environment, to her specifically even more so, she would have done the same thing that they did.

Fairy Godmother looked to Evie now and with a caring smile on her face. "I'm glad you're back and okay dear."

"Thank you Fairy Godmother, it is really good to be back." Evie had a smile that lit up her entire face as she stepped slightly out of her friends protective circle around her but stayed beside Jay. Jay wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him, garnering hushed whispers from the students who now had their full attention on the two. It wasn't the fact that they were touching in the first place, all the VK's were often seen with an arm wrapped around each other or in some form of contact, it put them at ease to know that the others were there. What did shock them though was when Jay bent down to whisper in her ear and the giggle that followed. Something else only a few would even notice was the look in their eyes, complete adoration. Mal and Carlos just smirked from behind the two

"So, uh, guys?" Jane's attempt to get their attention came out as more of a question but got the required result as Jay and Evie looked away from each other and at her. "Er, what's going on here?"

Before either of them could answer Mal stepped forward instead. "I officially won the bet, I'll be collecting my winnings later."

Jane's and Lonnie's eyes widened at this information. "You mean?" the rest of Lonnie's question went unasked but the couple in question and all those in on the bet knew what she meant.

"Yup." Evie answered.

"Right after we got back and _just before_ cotillion. So I win." Mal explained smugly. Carlos, Jay, and Evie only rolled their eyes at her. Those who knew what they were talking about congratulated them while those who still had no idea what was going on were quickly filled in.

"Okay." Evie put an end to the congratulations and got down to business. She turned to Mal "Now you get up those stairs so you can make your 'official' entrance, even though ours was definitely better." The two girls laughed before Mal listened and walked to the top of the stairs where she was introduced as Ben's girlfriend and the newest soon to be lady of the court. Mal made her way downstairs where Evie met her and walked her back to their friends to await Ben's own entrance.

Ben was introduced and walked down the stairs, not even batting an eye at seeing Evie standing next to his girlfriend. He still didn't so much as glance at her as he walked to Mal. "I'm so sorry I wish I had time to explain." Before anyone could ask Ben what he was talking about he walked back to the bottom of the stairs as none other than Uma appeared at the top.


	7. Uma pt 2

A shocked silence spread across the boat. The VK's and Lonnie's eyes all went wide at the girl before them. Everyone else was trying to figure out who the mystery girl was but by the reactions of those in the know around them it wasn't good. Whispers sounded around the ship as Ben walked up the steps to meet Uma part way

"I'm sorry Mal," Ben started when he and Uma, hand in hand, reached the purple haired girl. "Something happened when I was on the isle with Uma. A connection."

It Mal another moment to get her wits about her enough to speak. "Ben, you went back for her."

Uma cut in before Ben had a chance to speak. "He didn't have to. I jumped out before the barrier closed and I'm a great swimmer. Thank you Mal, for everything. If it weren't for you I never would have got my happy ending."

"This is all because of you." Ben told her. "That's why you never told me you loved me, because I was meant to be with Uma."

Once those words left the kings lips Mal seemed to break inside. "I'm gonna kill him." Jay muttered.

"Not if I get to him first." Evie whispered back as she glared at the king and daughter of the sea witch while being held back by Lonnie and Jane. They had to double their efforts at keeping Evie at bay when Uma went in to hug the daughter of Maleficent.

When ben then started to dance with Uma Evie glanced behind her at her captors and with a look they let her go. She then stepped up to Mal and pulled her back to their group.

"Not too thrilled I _risked my life_ for him." Carlos ground out staring in utter disbelief.

"Come on let's get out of here." Jay told the group as they started to walk away.

Jane looked at them in horror before rushing over to Lumiere. "Reveal the gift. Now!" Jane held her hands out to stop them as Lumiere announced the unveiling of Ben's gift to Mal. In an instant the curtain was dropped and Mal gasped in shock as she looked to the gift Ben had designed just for her. At the look on Mal's face Jane looked relieved as she clapped at the gorgeous gift that represented Mal.

Ben stepped away from Uma and towards the image of he an Mal in a stupor.

"Ben did that?" Mal asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Evie assured her in awe herself. "He did."

"Evie." Mal gasped out to her best friend as she grasped her hand and they walked back down to the deck of the ship. "Ben's known who I was all along."

"He does, and he loves the real you."

Things escalated quickly from there as Uma demanded that the gift be covered back up and grew only more furious when she was refused. Everything happened fast and the next thing you know it was revealed that Ben had been put under a love spell only to be Broken by Mal. With true loves kiss.

Suddenly with the spell broken and Mal in Ben's arms Uma rushes for Fairy Godmother in an attempt to take her wand.

On instinct Evie threw her arm out towards Uma. "No!" With a blue light being shot at her Uma was thrown against the side of the boat. As shocked as Evie was at what she had just done the Auradon kids were even more in shock not having known about the recent development.

With the realization that she was not going to win Uma ran to the edge of the boat and was about to jump off before Mal called out stopping her. Mal tried reasoning with her, tried to make her understand that she didn't have to follow in her mother's footsteps and could make her own choose, could choose good. Uma looked as if she were going to consider it but then looked down to her mother's shell necklace around her neck that was now glowing and jumped off the boat into the water.

When she emerged from the water she was ten times her size just as her mother had been in her final battle against Ariel and Eric. As she rose up she whipped out the tentacles she now had out towards the boat sending water flying all over the deck and soaking everyone aboard as she let out a wicked laugh.

Jay grabbed onto Evie and held her up as the rocking of the ship caused her to stumble. The new couple looked on in horror at what Uma had become, having made her choice and chosen evil. Along with the rest of the school they ran back to the edge of the ship to see what was going on.

They barely managed to get back as Uma started swinging her tentacles around with more force than before.

Evie looked around at her fellow students, eyes stopping on her best friend. "mal?" Evie questioned reaching a hand out to her. Mal was breathing heavy and her eyes were glowing green. Suddenly she was surrounded by purple smoke. When the smoke cleared Mal was revealed transformed into a dragon.

Mal flew off and started fighting against Uma. In an attempt to help, Evie tried using her own magic but with a lack of practice and the sheer size Uma had grown into on top of being unable to get close she wasn't able to do much to her so the bluenette focused on guarding Mal. Evie only stopped when the waves got worse sending everyone slipping and sliding back and forth.

Before long Ben let out a Beast worthy roar and handed his crown and jacked off to Carlos and Jay before diving into the water as people called out to him to stop.

He immediately popped his head out of the water and started calling for the two girls to stop and calm down. Uma mocked him as Mal hovered protectively above him. Ben didn't give up, he called out speaking not only to the girls but to everyone about how they could live in peace and get along but they had to respect each other. It wouldn't be easy but it could happen if they all just gave it a chance. Ben held out his hand to Uma in a sign of peace. After several tense moments of silence Uma raised a tentacle leading Mal to let out a warning growl. Instead of swiping at the king Uma dropped her necklace into his outstretched hand before sinking into the water and out of sight.

After another beat of silence the occupants of the boat started cheering while Ben climbed back up the ladder and Mal floated back down transforming back into herself in time for her feet to land at the top of the stairs she had originally walked down only this time her hair was down loose and she wore a new dress. Looking around in shock Mal glanced at herself and started patting out the smoke rising from her new gown before turning to smile down at Ben.

Taking Mal and Bens bowing to each other as her cue Evie hurried up the steps to meet Mal. "So I did not know I could do that." Mal said to Evie.

"Tell me about it that makes two of us."

"I guess we're learning a lot of new things today." Mal said with a slight laugh in reference to Evie's own newfound powers.

Evie turned to smile at her before bending down to blow out another ember and smoke. "Thanks."

"Shall we?" Evie asked, holding out her hand.

"Mal turned to face front as she joined their hands. "We shall."

The two isle girls strut down the steps meeting Ben and Jay at the bottom. Evie handed Mal off before taking Jay's offered hand. Ben eventually looked away from Mal and turned to the rest of the VK's "I owe you guys so much."

Multiple positive responses met his ears as the king laughed. "If there is anything that you need to anything I can do for you-"

"Um" Evie stopped Ben's rambling as she glanced to Mal, Jay and Carlos before looking back to Ben. "Actually, there is Ben. Um," Mal placed and encouraging hand on Evie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze As Evie looked off to the isle in the distance. "I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me."

"Then she should come." Ben told her with a nod."

Evie smiled wider than before. "Okay." She looked at the others in excitement. "Actually! Um, Ben there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us who also deserve a second chance. Do you think I could maybe get you a list?"

"Yes. Yes, absolutely. Please." Ben smiled now too as those around them cheered again. "So, magic?" he asked her.

Evie laughed "Yeah, it's who I am. Part isle and part Auradon." Ben nodded in understanding.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Carlos asked stepping forward with Jane.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay called out as he grabbed Evie's hand.

They danced the night away, Isle and Auradon kids together, because they were one family.

As the night came to and end Jay pulled Evie aside. "I am so glad you're back." Jay said as he pulled her to him. Evie lay her head against him

"I'm glad I'm back too, with you."

Evie pulled away and looked into Jays eyes as the two leaned closer until their lips touched. After a few moments they pulled away with wide grins on their face before Evie pulled him back to theit friends on the dance floor.


End file.
